Steering columns for vehicles are often designed with manually adjustable positioning of the steering wheel for improved driver comfort and improved ease of vehicle entry and exit. Such steering columns may be provided with a locking mechanism and an adjustable rake, which allows angular adjustment of the steering wheel in the vertical direction, i.e., up and down. Steering columns may also be provided with a telescopic adjustment that allows the steering wheel to be moved closer to or farther away from the driver. A steering column rake may be manually adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which allows for rotation of the steering column about a pivot point, which may be located at an end of the steering column opposite that of the steering wheel. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the steering column at a desired set position about the pivot point. Known rake adjustment levers project into the passenger compartment foot area when in a released position, and may require separating a knee bolster into two separate components to provide a clearance slot that is capable of permitting rotation of the rake adjustment lever to the released position.